The present invention relates to a dosing dispenser for the alternating delivery of two or more, possibly different, solid forms of pharmaceutical substances to be taken. Examples of different solid forms include tablets, film tablets, coated tablets and/or capsules, which may differ in their quantitative and/or qualitative composition.
There are numerous examples of medicines for which, in the course of treatment, solid forms of different compositions are to be taken at different times, for example in the morning, evening or on different days. The composition of the formulation may differ with respect to the dosage of the active substances, and it is also possible that the different formulations contain completely or partially different active substances. Examples of such medicines are combinations of daytime/nighttime tablets in the area of painkillers and cough remedies, the two formulations containing partially or completely different active substances.
Also in widespread use are preparations for which different dosages of an active substance or a variety of active substances are contained in one pack. One example of this is oral contraceptives, in particular, and another is urological medicines. These packs may be both so-called starter packs, with which a switch to the next highest dose is made after a few days, or monthly or calendar packs, with the aid of which physiological, cyclical increases in hormone levels are simulated.
Also popular are medicine packs which contain both active and placebo formulations to encourage compliance or to make it easier for the patient to take the correct dosage. As a result, in the case of contraceptives for example, tablets can be taken on a continuous daily schedule continually, although for a certain time no hormones are to be supplied (for example combination of 21 active and 7 placebo tabletsxe2x80x94U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,736).
For other groups of active substances too, for example for the use of biphosphonates for the treatment of osteoporosis, there are treatment regimens in which even the daily variation between active and placebo formulations is envisaged (U.S. Pat. No. 4,812,311).
To encourage patient compliance, or to avoid mistakes in taking the medicine, the different tablets, (film tablets, coated tablets, capsules etc.) are sometimes produced in different colours and/or are provided with embossed markings or imprints etc. In addition, they may be arranged in xe2x80x9cdosage rowsxe2x80x9d on blister strips and under certain circumstances are provided with numbers or indications of the day. Nevertheless, dosing errors can occur, since elderly patients, in particular, have problems with reading lettering and there are often special requirements with respect to the correct regimen for taking medicine, and to this extent instances of uncertainty can be observed among patients.
Greater certainty is offered by the so-called calendar packs, for example for contraceptives in the form of blister packs or dosage discs, on which, for example, the days of the week are marked. Dosage rows, (ascending or descending), wherein the arrangement of a certain number of tablets of the same dosage, followed by a number of tablets of the next dosage is technically still quite simple to achieve and provides some level of certainty, daily dosing regimens requiring varying administration of two or more different formulations requires something more sophisticated. In this case special arrangements of the tablets on the blister pack and indications in the form of arrows etc. are required, although this likewise cannot rule out mix-ups.
The present invention is directed to a reliable dosing dispenser with which two or more possibly different individual pharmaceutical formulations with quantitatively and/or qualitatively different compositions can be taken alternately one after the other.
The object is achieved according to the invention by the features set forth in the specification and the claims. The novel device is characterized by at least two separate storage containers for quantitatively and/or qualitatively different solid pharmaceutical substances to be taken, said storage containers which are arranged in a housing, which housing may have different forms. In the bottom of the housing there may be either a catching device or at least one ejecting opening or both for the forms of medicine to be taken. It is also possible for the catching device to be arranged outside the housing, for example in the form of a tray or similar vessel. Pharmaceutical substances may, for example, be in the form of tablets, film tablets, coated tablets and/or capsules. The ejecting opening has in this case the cross section of the largest form which the medicine takes. The cross section of the housing is preferably rectangular, oval or circular, although combinations of these shapes are also feasible, for example one side of the dosing dispenser may be rectangular, the other side may be rounded off. Other forms, such as polygonal, radial or trapezoidal housings, for example, can likewise be used.
The storage containers for the forms of medicine end proximate to a movable dosing slide, which is located above the bottom surface in the interior of the housing. This slide is constructed in to correspond with the respective housing, such as a rectangular or oval design, for example in the form of a bar or plate, or for a cylindrical housing in a circular design, as a dosage disc. It has as many receiving openings for the respective pharmaceutical substances from the storage containers as there are storage containers. The height of the dosing slide (thickness) is adapted to the height of the forms of medicine, thereby preventing accidental adding of a second form of medicine to the dose. Furthermore, preferably arranged on the dosing slide are lugs which fix an end position and secure the forms of medicine to prevent accidental ejection from the housing, as well as determine the filling and removal positions (click-stop positions).
The storage containers are elongated and preferably tubular and, depending on the form of medicine, their cross section may be round, oblong-shaped and/or elliptical. To prevent accidental emptying upwards, they may be closed at the top, for example by fitting on plugs.
According to a design variant, the storage containers may be closed at the bottom by a movably mounted plate or some other equivalent device when the dosing slide moves during emptying, in particular if three or more different forms of medicine are to be administered, and opened again during the filling operation when the dosing slide is moved back.
Preferred storage containers are those in which the different formulations are kept separately, which are filled once at the manufacturers or are designed to be exchangeable or refillable (refill pack).
The device according to the invention may also be combined with mechanical, electromechanical and/or electronic devices which
a) block the removal of the next dose for a certain time, for example by means of a built-in clock or the like, and/or
b) indicate the day, time of day, number, dosage or the like (by means of a day counter or a morning or evening indication) of the formulations just taken or the formulations to be taken next. In the simplest case, this may take place by inscriptions on the dosing slide which become visible in an alternating manner through an opening in the housing wall. In this example the changing of the indication takes place automatically when the dosing slide is pushed back and forth.
With the device according to the invention, the forms of medicine can be removed in a controlled sequence, with mix-ups avoided. In addition, the dosing dispenser according to the invention has the advantage that renewed filling is possible. For this purpose, if appropriate, a further slide which regulates the feeding of the forms of medicine is to be arranged in an analogous way above the storage containers.